


As the Lights Go Out

by StarAvenger7285



Category: RWBY, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, But also can be seen as Catra's mother, Catra can go feral for a few hundred years, Catra is Salem, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I may just extend this into a series of short stories, Light Hope is Goddess of Light, Lovers to Enemies to Friends, Mentions of Suicide, Shadow Weaver is Goddess of Darkness, She-Ra characters in RWbY Universe, She-Ra is Ozpin, She-Ra/RWBY AU, This is my first AO3 post so if it is badly tagged i'm sorry, You will understand when you read it, also I barely edited it, as a treat, but it is barely there, glimmadora if you squint, hmmm, i don't know what else to put, so if there are inconsistencies i am very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarAvenger7285/pseuds/StarAvenger7285
Summary: "Oh? Is that true?" Catra asked teasingly. "Then, may I have the name of her host, little girl?"The girl steadied her breathing. "My name is Adora." She said, watching her cautiously.Catra abruptly stopped her pacing, scanning at her enemy's creamy skinned face for a hint of a lie. But her expression was nothing but sincere, if not mixed with fear. The goddess' shocked expression slowly started to fade as she began to chuckle maniacally. "Oh, oh the cruel irony!" She exclaimed, throwing her head back in a fit of laughter. She looked back at Adora with a sad smile. "Why, that was her name! Before she became She-Ra." She said hilariously, before fury started to burn in her eyes. "Before she turned against me!"Adora flinched and took a step back. She thought back on all of her memories-She-Ra's own memories. Thought back to when the woman in front of her was just an innocent faunas girl, without a care in the world. Back when she was happy.When we were happy.---Or, Adora relives She-Ra's past in her memories as Catra fights against her, trying to bring the Sisters back to their world.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Mara (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (Formally) (She-Ra), Catra & Goddess of Darkness, Catra & Goddess of Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Catradora Big Bang 2020





	As the Lights Go Out

The final battle has begun.

As a ragtag group of huntsmen and huntresses fought the beasts that had infested the camp grounds, a young girl climbed over dust and rubble, trying to find the person she was looking for. “I’m here Catra!” She shouted, getting back up to her feet and wiping some dust off of her gold and red jacket.

“ _ Are you certain that this plan will work?” _ A voice in Adora’s head asked.

“Yes, Mara.” She said as her slate blue eyes scanned the scene before her, taking in every structure that laid in ruins, every horrific Grimm creature that stalked the grounds of the ruined school known as Bright Moon Academy. “I am as sure as I can be.” Finally, her eyes found the woman that she was looking for. Her hand reached for her golden wrist bracelet, before she called out to the goddess. “Catra!”

The woman’s brown cat ears twitched and she turned around to face her, and the girl took in the details of her enemy. Even though she knew what to expect, it was still a shock to come face to face with this immortal woman, whose eyes were both dark red with tints of two different colors-one purple and one orange. Her skin is as pale as snow, and her face was framed by a dark red mask. Catra ran a hand through her messy brown hair, stepping forward. She seemed taken aback at first, but a confident smile formed on her face. "Well well well, if it isn’t She-Ra. I must admit, I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon." Catra said, eyeing the young blonde girl before her as she paced toward her. “And here I thought Double Trouble was gonna take care of any intruders. Now what brings you here, She-Ra?”

She took a deep breath, hoping that the plan would go well. "She-Ra isn't here right now. It's only me." The warrior said, clutching her bracelet golden bracelet. 

"Oh? Is that true?" Catra asked teasingly. "Then, may I have the name of her host, little girl?"

The girl steadied her breathing. "My name is Adora." She said, watching her cautiously.

Catra abruptly stopped her pacing, scanning at her enemy's creamy skinned face for a hint of a lie. But her expression was nothing but sincere, if not mixed with fear. The goddess' shocked expression slowly started to fade as she began to chuckle maniacally. "Oh, oh the cruel irony!" She exclaimed, throwing her head back in a fit of laughter. She looked back at Adora with a sad smile. "Why, that was her name! Before she became She-Ra." She said hilariously, before fury started to burn in her eyes. "Before she turned against me!"

Adora flinched and took a step back. She thought back on all of her memories-She-Ra's own memories. Thought back to when the woman in front of her was just an innocent faunas girl, without a care in the world. Back when she was happy.

_ When we were happy. _ A subconscious voice in her head muttered.

"It doesn't have to go on like this." Adora stated, straightening her back. "We don't have to keep fighting like this. You can change,  _ we _ can change!"

Catra hissed in annoyance. "I thought you said you weren't She-Ra." She said, glaring at Adora.

Adora could hear the many growls of ferocious Grimm that had begun to circle around them, waiting for their Master to give the cue to attack. "I'm not. But I do speak on her behalf. And I believe that the both of us can change!" Adora said, moving closer to Catra. The Grimms' snarls grew louder as she walked, but she paid them no mind. "Just hear me out Catra-"

" _ No. _ " She growled, her dark reddened eyes burning with a passionate rage. "For centuries, we have squabbled over the fate of this planet. But no matter what happens next, it all ends here! Whether you like it or not."

Adora frowned, and decided that she needed more than words to negotiate. She pulled at the bracelet, willing it to change into a golden broadsword, and stabbed it into the ground, before she stepped towards the witch. "Yes, it will end today. But it doesn't need to end in bloodshed, Catra. Bringing back the Sisters will only destroy our planet, and us along with it!"

Catra snarled. "Don't tell me things that I already know! I am no fool!" She stated, before she snapped her fingers.

Adora felt the footsteps of the Grimm coming before she saw them, and she lashed her arms out. Golden beams of magic tore through the Grimms’ fragile bodies and turned them into flecks of black dust, but Adora had no time to admire her handiwork as Catra rushed forward. She stepped back, grabbed her sword from the ground, and pulled it free, before she engaged her enemy.

Adora's subconscious mind thought back to how this chapter of her life started. How, as Mara's story ended, her own began.

* * *

"Go, get out of here!"

As the students fled from the Vault, Mara gripped her golden cane, staring into the eyes of the new Fall Maiden, Lonnie Ember. "This is the end, Professor." She exclaimed, watching the students get in the elevator. 

As the doors closed, Mara held up the cane in her palm, before it transformed into its true form; the Sword of Protection. "I won't let her win."

Lonnie turned back to her, and smirked. "You know, it truly is an honor to meet you, She-Ra. Not just to see you give speeches or make announcements, but to truly come face to face with you."

Mara pushed up her glasses, and took a fighting stance. "Well, I’m afraid we won't be talking much right now."

Lonnie smiled. "You're right. Let's end this quickly."

Mara activated her magic abilities and charged Lonnie-faster than anyone without a speed-like semblance could move. She raised her sword and slashed down, missing Lonnie as she jumped back, and broke the ground that was below her feet.

Lonnie floated above the ground, whipping her hair back behind her. She raised her hand up and unleashed a blast of magical fire at Mara, turning the spot where the headmaster stood into ash. Lonnie turned her head side to side when she saw Mara jumping at her, trying to stab her.

Lonnie dodged to the side and put her hand against Mara's hip, blasting her with fire. Mara crashed against the wall before she fell to the ground, her golden aura flickering. 

"Hmm, I thought you'd be a better fighter than this, She-Ra. Or have you just grown rusty from acting as Headmaster for all these years?" Lonnie asked, stalking towards Mara.

Mara stumbled to her feet, scowling at the Maiden. "I'm just getting started, Ms. Ember." She stated. She jumped and faked a slash at Lonnie, before she drove her sword forward and at her chest. Lonnie got knocked back a few meters, but she recovered her landing, and snarled. She rose above the ground and recklessly threw balls of fire. Most of them missed, and the ones that would've hit the professor, she dodged effortlessly, except for one that charred her dark blue overcoat.

In return, Mara slashed her sword in Lonnie's direction, releasing a blast of golden energy at her. Lonnie raised her arms to block it, her aura taking most of the hit. Mara ran forward, transforming her sword into a lance, and jabbed at Lonnie many times. She dodged side to side, dropping back to the ground, before she drove forward and tackled the headmaster to the ground, knocking the lance out of her hand. Lonnie rose her hand up and punched Mara fiercely, going for her head as much as she could.

With each blow that she took, Mara's aura diminished rapidly. She tried to break free from the Maiden's furious attacks, but couldn't escape. Just as Mara's aura was on the verge of breaking, she used the last of it to blast Lonnie off of her, sending the young woman flying, and Mara's golden aura shattered. 

Lonnie fell to the ground as her aura flickered, and she growled. She got back up to her feet, and floated above the ground. "This is the end of the line for you, She-Ra."

Mara, with her lance in hand, transformed her weapon back into its true form, and channeled her magic through the weapon, a golden sphere forming around her body. Lonnie raised her hand and unleashed a typhoon of fire at Mara. The headmaster leaped forward, attempting one last attack against the Maiden.

But it was no use, as her magic failed to protect her, and she was turned to ash. 

* * *

Adora threw up a magical barrier that blocked Catra’s own magical blast, sending the young girl flying back. Adora landed on her feet and turned around, stabbing a Beowulf that lunged at her. Meanwhile her opponent was walking towards Adora, focusing her magic. “Come on She-Ra! Fight me like you mean it!” She demanded, and threw a dark purple sphere at Adora.

Adora raised her weapon up, transforming it into a shield on instinct, and deflected the dark sphere. "Why can't we just talk this out!?" She shouted, before she dived out of the way of Catra's claws.

"Because you wouldn't understand!" The immortal woman shouted, and charged at Adora again.

"But I  _ do _ understand!" Adora replied, changing her weapon back to a sword. She dodged to the side before slashing her sword, cutting Catra along the hip. She hissed in pain but the wound closed up seconds after being afflicted. She turned her attention back to Adora. "You've been hurt before.  _ Betrayed _ before, by the people you loved. But we can fix this, together!"

Catra let out a rage induced scream, and lunged at Adora. But rather than dodge back, knowing full well that Catra would still get to her, Adora stepped forward, and slashed her sword into Catra's stomach. The cut nearly sliced her body in half as she fell to the ground, letting out an anguished scream. The Grimm that circled the two lunged for Adora, only for her to use her magic to destroy the beasts.

_ 'Be careful about what you say. She won't be won over with words easily.' _ Mara warned from within Adora's mind.

"Shut up I need to concentrate!" Adora said aloud, before turning her attention back to Catra. "Just listen to me! Forget She-Ra, forget the relics! I can help you! The Pool of Darkness corrupted you, but there may be a way to fix it-"

" _ You can't fix this! _ " Catra shouted in pain, her body reattaching itself from where she was cut. "Just look at me! Do you really think you can fix what I've become!?" She said, painfully getting back up to her feet. A pained, cocky smile formed on her face. "You are still so naive."

Adora shook her head. "No. Just optimistic." She said, and turned around to destroy an oncoming Grimm.

Catra focused her magic. "Well, then let's just see how far your optimism will take you, She-Ra." She said.

"I told you," Adora growled as she turned back to face Catra, "my name is Adora."

* * *

Adora spun around, panic coursing through her. “Glimmer? Bow?” She called out into the white abyss, hoping for someone to be there. But she didn’t hear a response. In fact, she didn’t hear anything at all, except for her own heavy breathing. “Is anyone there!?”

Just as quickly as the world around her had turned to white, a pink fog enveloped her surroundings, until the color of the world returned-just not her world.

The bright green landscaped formed before her eyes, and at the center of Adora’s attention, a dark red tower appeared from the fog. “The story of She-Ra.” The voice of Rei stated in her mind. “Her story started here, at a lone tower, where a young maiden lived.” 

The world around Adora changed, and suddenly she was inside a room, where a beautiful woman sat. She had long, fuzzy brown hair, and wore a dark red suit accented with black. When she turned Adora saw that she had light brown skin, the ears of a cat faunus, and different colored eyes-blue and yellow. Adora gasped, and felt a hit of nostalgia. She felt like she recognized the woman in front of her, even though she had never seen her before in her life. Adora stepped closer to her, and reached out as the voice from the lamp continued. “...and that maiden’s name was Catra.”

Adora froze inches away from the woman, scanning her up and down. “Y...you are Catra?” She said to the woman, but she didn’t get a response. Adora took a step back, retracting her hand. “This isn’t real…” She realized.

Catra stood up and walked towards a mirror, looking at her reflection. She ran a hand through her hair as Rei continued her story. “She was locked away in the tower that she called home by her cruel mother, who wanted nothing but power. And in this time, where kings and queens ruled freely, and where the people were prosperous, power was the only thing that divided the social classes. But power at this time wasn’t always about who held more influence over the people, or who held more property in the land. 

“Instead, it was measured in a person’s control of magic-a gift from the Gods to the humans. But while her mother craved power over all else, there was one thing that Catra desired even more.” Catra moved away from the mirror and in front of what looked like a practice target. She raised her hand up and a ball of pure red energy burst from it, and against the scorched target. As Catra lowered her hand, Rei spoke. “She desired freedom.”

Adora’s surroundings changed again, and she was outside of the tower once more, but this time was different. This time, decayed bodies and empty suits of armor littered the green field, their weapons scattered and their blood splattered on the ground. “Over the years, many adventurers had attempted to free the maiden, hoping to earn her hand in marriage. But none of them succeeded, as their intentions were not pure of heart, but only fueled by greed. But one day, when all other warriors and sorcerers had failed to rescue her, one champion would succeed."

Before Adora’s eyes, an eight foot tall woman appeared. She had fair skin that was covered in small scars from previous battles, and her eyes were as gold as the sun. She wore pure white armor accented with golden plating that reflected off the sun. Her long blonde hair flowed freely in the wind. In the woman’s hand, there was a familiar broadsword, its golden handle accented by the light blue metal that formed the sharp blade. “The people of the land knew this champion by the name of She-Ra, and unlike those who came before her, whose ambitions proved to be their demise, She-Ra’s goal was only to help the people in need, without any hopes of claiming a reward in the aftermath.” 

Adora walked in front of the woman that was once She-Ra, and waved her hand in front of her face. But the woman before her didn’t react, similar to Catra in the tower. She-Ra stepped forward, and passed right through Adora, heading straight for the tower. “Because of this, her pure intentions and her courageousness won out where all others had failed. And the battle that took place was one to behold.”

The surroundings changed back to Catra's room, just as She-Ra burst into the maiden's room, and her eyes fixed on Catra. The brown haired woman stood up from where she was seated as her facial expressions shifted from one to another; fear, confusion, hope, and happiness. She-Ra gestured for her to come with her, and Catra nodded, following her out the door. 

“The two women fought fiercely against the forces that were preventing their escape, and met every challenge that came against them.” Rei narrated as Adora was shown She-ra and Catra using their combined magic to fight against monsters and man alike. "But as they drew closer to the exit, they were stopped in their tracks, by the woman that was holding Catra captive." 

In front of the exit, there was a woman who wore a dark red cloak, dark magic radiating from her palms. “Oh Catra, Catra, Catra...did you really think you could escape?” She said, stalking closer. "You should've just been a good little pet and stayed in your room. But you just had to make me the bad guy here, didn't you?" She said, stalking closer to She-Ra and Catra. 

Catra froze where she stood as fear crept through her veins. She-Ra snarled and raised her sword up and charged at the cruel woman. As She-Ra swung her sword, her enemy lifted her hand up and unleashed powerful magic on her. Suddenly, She-Ra was lifted in the air by the woman’s power, struggling to move. “So this is the great and powerful She-Ra?” She questioned, examining the warrior before her. “...and here I thought you would be something more.” She clenched her fist into a ball and started to drain She-Ra of her magic. The champion screamed in pain as her golden aura started to flicker.

“As She-Ra’s power was drained from her body, Catra stood close by, fear overcoming her senses.” Rei explained. “She didn’t believe that she was strong enough to overcome her own mother’s power and influence. She was afraid of failing She-Ra, which would have come at the cost of both of their lives.” As she narratrated, Catra started to step away from the scene before her. Adora could tell that she was ready to run for her own life, or maybe plead to her mother to not bring harm to herself. As she was turning away, her eyes met She-Ra’s golden ones.

Catra stopped whatever she was about to do, and steeled herself. Adora watched as a dark red bolt of lightning slammed into the woman’s body, which made her lose her focus and drop She-Ra onto the ground. “I’m done being your prisoner.” Catra said, her hands shaking.

Her mother growled and threw a blast of magic at her, but Catra easily deflected the attack, and countered with one of her own. As this battle of magic dragged on, She-Ra got back onto her feet. She raised her sword up and charged the woman. Her opponent didn’t have time to react as She-Ra slashed her across the chest. When Adora dealt damage to the cruel woman, Catra summoned all of the magic that she could and sent a colorful blast of power at her. That magic blast destroyed what aura she had, just as She-Ra’s sword pierced into the woman’s wicked heart.

The scene changed again, showing the two women running as far away from the tower as they could. For a moment, they stopped to catch their breaths as Rei went on. “As the two escaped from the clutches of the evil woman within the tower walls, a connection had formed between them. She-Ra, who willingly has given her life to justice and righteousness, now believes that she has someone worth living for. And as for Catra, the freedom that she sought had been given to her freely. But, she didn’t know what to do with this newfound freedom. But what she did know was that she was in She-Ra’s debt.”

Catra turned to look at the tall, beautiful woman that had rescued her. “Thank you, She-Ra. How can I ever repay?” She asked, and grasped the warrior’s hand.

She-Ra looked down at the woman, and smiled kindly. "You do not have to repay me, my lady. But please, call me Adora."

Adora let out a quiet gasp as Rei explained. “She-Ra had never given up her true name to anyone, but in this tender moment, she felt obligated to tell Catra the truth.” 

Catra rolled the name over her tongue, and she gave a cocky, yet friendly smile. “Well, isn’t that a lovely name, Adora.” She said, stepping closer to the warrior.

She-Ra smiled, which made Adora grin herself, still contemplating everything. But a question had started to nag at the back of her mind. * _ What made them hate each other? _ *

“Where would you like to go?” She-Ra asked.

Catra considered the idea, and gave a light shrug. “Well, wherever you would like to go, Adora.”

“And so, as the story goes, the two fell deeply in love, went on many adventures together, and lived happily ever after.” The beautiful field that Adora stood on disappeared into a puff of smoke, leaving behind a blank landscape. “...or, that is how it should’ve been.”

Adora watched as the fog created a bedroom of sorts, with Catra kneeling at the side of She-Ra’s bed, holding the Sword of Protection in her hands, and she screamed, “ _ Come on _ !” 

“Years passed, and in an ironic twist of fate, She-Ra grew ill beyond anyone’s expertise. Even her own healing magic couldn’t save her." Rei explained. "And in the end, where swords and magic failed, a simple disease won out against the champion." As Rei spoke, She-Ra turned into fog and vanished, leaving a grieving Catra alone, and fueled by rage.

Adora watched Catra mourn She-Ra when she heard her say, "How could the sisters let this happen…" 

Adora took a deep breath. Fragments of memories that weren't her own started to fall into place as she was told this story. "Sisters of Light and Darkness." She mumbled as the fog changed her surroundings.

Now, she was at the steps of a hill, where the surrounding grass was yellow from the Fall. To her left was a shrine decorated with candles and flowers, given up as offerings to the goddess of Light. The scenery sparked a pang of nostalgia, despite the fact that Adora had never seen or been to this place. And yet, it felt all too familiar to her. Out of the corner of her eye, Adora noticed Catra light a candle and leave a bouquet of roses on the steps, as Rei began to speak. "The Domain of Light is a sacred place, where life blossoms from. If Light would hear Catra's plea, then Catra could have her loved one back." Catra started up the stairs, She-Ra's sword strapped to her back. "This would be humanity's final resting place.”

As Catra walked up the stairs, the scene changed, and before Adora was a beautiful lake, with clear blue water and flowers blooming in every direction. A tall Acacia tree with yellow leaves stood just beyond it. Adora watched as Catra walked to the lake’s edge, and the Goddess of Light rose out of the water. Her skin was bright blue, and her clothing was a large cloak that covered her head. There were no facial features that Adora could make out, just dips in the spot where her eyes would be. 

Catra grabbed the hilt of the sword and tugged it off her back. She held it with both her hands, pointing it towards the ground. “Sister of Light...I want you to bring She-Ra back. She was taken from this world far too soon, and I want her back.” Catra pleaded, holding the sword out. "Please...you're my only hope."

Light looked down at the woman before her, and while she didn't have any facial features, Adora could tell that the goddess seemed saddened. "I...I understand your pain. But that which you ask of me...it will disrupt the balance of our planet. Life and death are intertwined, but should not be tampered with."

Catra looked up from where she was, tears streaming down her face. "...what?" She said quietly. "Y-you won't do it?" She stuttered, her hands quivering.

"I am sorry, Catra." Light said, "But I cannot disrupt the balance." 

Catra dropped the sword, her entire body visibly shaking. “No...that…that’s not fair!” She shouted, wiping her tears from her face. “You can bring her back! You are the Goddess of Light! The giver of * _ life* _ , and yet here you are, telling me that you won’t help me!?” She said angrily, an orb of dark magic forming in her free hand.

“I am sorry.” Light said, before she disappeared. 

Catra stared at where the goddess had stood moments before, her magic orb fading out of existence. “...no you’re not.”

Adora watched as the lake slowly disappeared, and Catra along with it. She didn’t even realize that she had been holding her breath in until she let out, feeling a little light headed. “...what happens next?” She said aloud, and the fog surrounding her changed the blank landscape into a dark land, where the bones of humans were scattered all over, and where a pool of dark water lay.

“Well, the next thing that Catra did was to seek out the younger sister.” Rei explained as Catra materialized in front of Adora. “She figured that if Light wouldn’t help her, then the Goddess of Darkness would. And she was right, at first.”

Adora looked past Catra as something started to crawl out of the black water. A dark purple figure with a red and black cloak creepily rose from the water, her limbs twitching in bizarre and unnatural ways. The younger sister straightened her back, and glared down at Catra. Grimm started to close in around her, but Catra didn’t seem scared, or even worried about the Grimm. “Sister of Darkness-”

“Please, you only need to refer to me as Shadow.” The goddess said. “Now, may I ask why someone like you would come to my domain?” She said in a challenging way.

“Catra started to recite a similar tale to the younger goddess, while being wary of mentioning Shadow’s older sister.” Rei explained, as Catra made hand gestures as she told Shadow her story, and showed her the sword.

“Oh my poor, dear child. I understand your pain. And, seeing as how you came to me before you would’ve gone to my idiotic sibling, I will grant you your wish.” Shadow said smugly. She raised her hand and snapped her fingers, and before Catra’s eyes, a ball of dark magic formed, and She-Ra formed, falling onto her back. Catra gasped and kneeled down, just as She-Ra’s eyes shot open. She jumped to her feet, frantically looking around. “W-where am I!?” She shouted, readying her fist for a fight.

“Adora!” Catra exclaimed before she motioned for her to calm down. “Don’t worry, everything will be okay Adora. Like it used to be!” She said, joyful tears pricking at her eyes.

But just as everything was looking up, a thunderous voice shook the air. Adora turned and found the Goddess of Light standing at the top of the hill. “What have you done?” She demanded of her sister.

Shadow stepped forward, looking her older sibling in the eyes. “Why, all I did was bring back the lost love of this young girl. Is that a heinous crime?” Shadow questioned.

“It disrupts the balance of this planet.” Light retorted, stepping closer. “I cannot allow this.” She waved a hand in She-Ra’s direction, and Catra watched as She-Ra disintegrated before her.

Catra grasped at She-Ra, but only got a hold of her ashes. “No!” She shouted, and turned towards Light. “Bring her back! Why would you do that?!” 

Shadow growled. “How  _ dare _ you enter my domain and show such disrespect!” She shouted angrily, and her body started to morph into a monstrous creature. The form she took reminded Adora of a Nevermore, only it was red and purple rather than black and white. “I have grown tired of this, Sister. Tired of all these rules you have set up. Perhaps, it is time for a change.”

The Grimm surged towards the elder goddess, but didn’t get close enough. A blinding, and almost familiar light erupted from her body, disintegrating the Grimm around her. When Adora could see again, Light had turned herself into a Pegasus, all while watching Shadow carefully. “I know we have our differences, sister, but I am not here to control your own wishes.” Adora watched the older sister gaze down at Catra. “She, on the other hand, intended to manipulate you. She came to me not a week ago before coming here, and only came here because I wouldn’t grant her wish.”

The Goddess of Darkness looked down at Catra, and let out an irritated sound. “Then, it seems that I owe you an apology, dear sister.” She said, and slowly turned back to her humanoid form. “Perhaps I was a bit too trusting of this young girl.”

“What?” Catra exclaimed, looking at the two of them. “Is that all? You won’t bring her back!?” She shouted as fire began to spark in her hands along the sword. 

“Again, I am sorry-”

“No you are not!” Catra shouted, and a typhoon of fire magic surrounded her. But just as she was going to unleash an attack against them, Light summoned her own magic, and used a blinding attack against Catra.

When Adora could see again, she was standing at the spring of light. She looked around, and realized that she was standing above the water. She looked up and saw Catra, falling from the sky, flailing about in the air. Adora moved forward and reached her arms out, but it didn't help as Catra's body hit the water. She-Ra's sword landed right in front of her, but didn't sink into the water. After a few moments, Adora looked up to see the sisters standing above her. The Goddess of Light reached down and pulled Catra from the pool of water. Catra gasped for air and looked around in a panicked frenzy, before Light let her go. Just as she was supposed to splash back into the water, Catra landed with a soft thump against something solid, yet invisible. She looked up at the goddesses, and took a deep breath. "What are we doing here?!" She demanded, getting back up to her feet. Adora noticed a strange glow surrounding her skin, and Catra must've noticed too, as she was examining her hands. "Wha...what did you do to me?" She asked, scared.

Light stepped closer to Catra, and said, "We need to teach you a lesson about the balance of life and death, child. And so, I have made you immortal."

Catra looked up at her, confusion written on her face. "...immortal?" She said, and took some steps back.

Shadow stepped forward and nodded. "Yes." She said, a hint of amusement in her voice. "You clearly do not understand the kind of suffering that you would've inflicted onto your beloved. So, it would be fitting for you to suffer without that who you most love-"

"Suffering is a strong word, sister." Light said, keeping her face turned towards Catra. "But, my sister does have a point. You need to learn about the balance of life and death, and to accept that you cannot interfere with that balance. So you will remain immortal, and will continue to roam your world until you have learned your lesson." She reached a hand out towards the sword. The weapon floated in front of Catra before it dropped at her feet.

"...so, you have cursed me." Catra said quietly. Her breathing started to become heavier, more panicked. “W-what kind of sick game are you playing with me?!”

Light let out a loud sigh and said, “It is for the bes-”

But Shadow interrupted her. “It is time we go, sister.” She said. “Leave the girl to her own sorrow.”

Light looked back at her sister, before she nodded. “Of course.” She gave Catra one more look, before she faded away.

Shadow stepped closer to Catra, and laughed. “I hope you will learn your lesson, child. And if not…” She leaned down and brought her hand to Catra. The girl flinched back as the goddess’ hand touched her cheek. “...well, it would be such a shame to destroy a girl with such potential.”

She pulled her hand back and laughed as she started to fade away. “Y-you’re sick!” Catra shouted.

Shadow seemed to consider what Catra had just said, and she shook her head. “No. I am only what you want me to be.” And with that, she was gone.

Adora walked closer to Catra and tried to put her hand on the woman’s shoulder, only for it to go through her body. She took a deep breath and wiped at her eyes. “You’ve been through so much, Catra.”

Catra faded away as the scene changed. “After her encounter with the goddesses, Catra tried everything in her power to end her own life.” As Rei said this, the house that She-Ra had died in appeared again, only for Adora to watch Catra drive a dagger into her chest. Adora gasped and covered her mouth, feeling sick to the stomach. But the dagger didn’t seem to have any affect on her as she drew it out cleanly, without a hint of blood that should’ve been there. Catra snarled and threw the weapon in Adora’s direction, making her duck down as it flew over her head and burst into smoke. “In the end, she was unable to end it. But, once her head was clear, she started to form a plan. A plan to destroy the Sisters.”

Adora watched as the scene changed into what looked like a royal throne room. And at the center of the room, before a man who sat on the throne, Catra stood before them. This time, she was wearing a bright red suit, neatly made with flashy golden accents. “Her plan was to enlist the help of the human kingdoms. She did this by claiming that she had stolen power from Light’s domain, and had made herself immortal. She challenged any warriors to try and strike her down, and as she suspected, they were unable to cause permanent harm to her.” As Rei spoke, the scene continued to change from one kingdom to another, as indicated by the varying colors and symbols on the banners.

“Catra knew that the humans would believe that the Sisters were fallible, and that their own greed for power would overthrow whatever the Goddesses had up their sleeves.” Rei continued as the final king stepped forward and raised his sword, making the surrounding people cheer on and raise their own weapons. And the scene changed to Light’s domain as armies upon armies charged up the steps. “Or, that is what she hoped for.” 

As the humans closed in on the magical lake, the goddess of light rose from it in her Pegasus form, and stomped towards the front lines of the army. "What is the meaning of this?" She demanded.

Many of the soldiers started to back away as the goddess got closer, and some of them retreated farther back when the Goddess of Darkness, in her nevermore form, appeared out of nowhere. “Well, it seems we have some uninvited guests, sisters. Should I boil up some tea?” Shadow teased.

The kings and queens walked up to the front lines, staring up at the goddesses. “We know what you have, and we want it!” One of the kings said, and the humans around him let out a battle cry.

“I do not know who has led you down this path, but if you continue, there will be dire consequences.” Light said.

Something caught Adora's attention as a familiar face emerged from the crowd. Catra looked up at them with a confident smirk worn on her face. “I bet you thought I learned my lesson huh?” She exclaimed, sarcastically throwing her arms up in the air. “Well guess what, I haven’t.”

“You ungrateful little brat!” Shadow roared.

Catra let out a whole hearted laugh as she watched the goddess fume. “Ungrateful you say?! Well, what would I have to be grateful for? It’s not like you gave me what I wanted." She said, pacing back and forth. “But now, I want something else. To give these people the power that I took from this very spot!” She shouted, making sure that the human armies could hear her. “So, if I were you, I would let the humans have what they want. Because this time, I am not alone.”

Shadow’s purple smoke started to spread outwards and into the air. “What you  _ took _ from us?! Oh now that is rich coming from a freak like you-”

Catra snarled and launched a large fireball at her, creating a collective gasp from the humans. Shadow simply shook it off, but she sounded furious. “ _ You bitch! _ ”

“Give them everything we’ve got!” Catra shouted, and there was a sudden burst of light coming from the humans. One by one, they all unleashed the magic that they had against the goddesses, but it was to no avail. Shadow raised a wing at the magic, and it balled into a colorful orb of power against her wing. She carefully watched the humans' reactions and snarled. "You arrogant fools, believing that you can use my own gift against us." She raised her wing up with the orb resting on top of it. "Let me show you what happens to those who defy us."

Adora watched as her wing furled in around the orb, and a blinding pillar of light erupted, absorbing everything around Adora. She covered her eyes and waited until the light faded away. It took a few moments for her eyes to readjust, but when she could see again, all she saw was the lake, the goddesses, and Catra.

Catra had fallen to the ground, and slowly she got back to her feet, growling. "No...no!" She snarled at Shadow.

"You really thought we couldn't make you suffer more, young one?" Shadow said in a teasing manner, as if there was a joke that only she understood.

"I-I will tell everyone about what the two of you did here!" Catra shouted. "This isn't the end-"

"Oh but you misunderstand, Catra." The goddess said. "There is no one left. You are the sole human being now on this planet." Shadow said, and seemed to study Catra. "Or, the closest thing to a human, in this case."

It started to sink in as Catra stepped back, disbelief on her face. "No...that's...not possible…"

"You are distressed, but you need to understand the penalty of these crimes." Light said, and she started to fade away.

Catra looked up at her. "No...you, you can't leave!" She rushed forward as Light disappeared. "Come back!" She shouted.

Shadow laughed, looking down at the girl. "You are still making demands from us? You silly, silly girl." And as Catra turned to look at Shadow, she took off in a dark red beam. Adora looked up at the beam of light, and saw Shadow smash into something far above the planet. It didn’t take long for Adora to realize that the goddess had collided into the moon, as evidenced by the meteors that started to hurl towards the planet. Adora covered her eyes as Catra fell to her knees and let out a blood curdling scream, before a meteor smashed into the lake.

Adora only dropped her hands to her side when Rei said, "And so, Catra was alone again. But this time was different. This time, there was no one to talk to, no one to scream at, no one to help ease her pain." Adora looked forward to see Catra walking along a trail, and as she looked past Catra, she recognized the domain of the Goddess of Darkness. "She stalked the empty world, alone and helpless to do anything about it,” Rei said, “until she finally reached her destination”

Adora watched the scene change, and saw Catra standing at the edge of a cliff, and below her, was the very same lake of darkness that Shadow had come out of. “This was it. Catra’s final hope. If the Pool of Light could give her immortality-” Catra lifted her foot and stepped over the edge. Adora reached out to her as Rei finished. “-then surely the Pool of Darkness would take it away.”

Adora got down to the ground and watched as Catra plunged directly into the pool, creating a large splash with it. She waited, and after a few moments, she saw Catra emerge from the dark water-but not as how she entered it. Adora squinted at her, before she saw smoke, and was moved to the ground where Catra was in front of her in her new-and more familiar form. Now, her skin was paper white in contrast to her natural brown skin, and her eyes had changed from light blue and yellow to dark red, tinted with orange and purple. And after that, Adora’s surroundings faded again, leaving her in the empty abyss, until she heard a voice. “Where am I?”

Adora turned around to see two figures a few meters from where she was-the Goddess of Light, and She-Ra kneeling before her. “Where we are does not matter, but I must speak with you.” The goddess said. “I am afraid that...my sister did something to your world. And now, we must leave it. I am here to offer you a second chance in your world, if you would hear me out.”

Adora got closer to them as She-Ra spoke. “I...what happened there?”

Light put her hands together and let out a sigh. “Your race of people has been destroyed. But, your world remains, and I am sure that humanity will return, but only as a remnant of what they once were, now that they are without us, and they will need someone to guide them in our place.” She held up her hands, and four silhouettes appeared, resembling those of the magical relics-a lamp, a crown, a staff, and a sword. “Knowledge, Choice, Creation, and Destruction. These were the ideals that my sister and I used to create humanity, and now, I am leaving these relics behind for you to find.” They all disappeared as Light continued to talk. “If these relics are brought together, Shadow and I will be summoned back to your world to judge whether humanity is worthy enough to live with us. And if not, your world will be eradicated.” 

She-Ra stared up at her and shook her head. “My apologies, but I cannot go back.” She said. “My world just wouldn’t be the same without her.”

Light clasped her hands together and nodded. “What if I were to tell you that she is still there?”

She-Ra looked up at her with a mix of emotions written on her face. “But you said-”

Light shook her head. “I am aware of what I said, but Catra is...something different from your race, I must admit.” She said. “Be warned though. She is not the same person as the one that you loved. Now, I will ask again-”

“I’ll do it.” She-Ra said, standing up to her full height.

Light nodded, and started to fade away. “Very well. I wish you luck on your mission, She-Ra.” She said, and disappeared.

Adora looked on as another puff of smoke enveloped the area, and now she could see a burning village. She looked around to find that farmers and soldiers were fighting back against a group of Beowolfs. One of them caught her eye-a young teenager who was trying to help. They had platinum blonde hair and brown skin, and were driving a pitchfork into a Grimm. Adora rushed forward when she saw a Beowolf try to attack them from behind, until they dodged to the left and drove a mean punch into the monster’s snout. Adora saw them pick up the pitchfork and throw it into the Grimm’s head. Their eyes looked around, before they ran towards a helpless farmer. They picked up a sword from the ground and lung forward, striking another Grimm. Within a few hits, the beast disintegrated, and the person looked down at the farmer. They helped him up with an all-too-familiar smile-Adora’s own smile. 

“Are you okay?” They asked.

The farmer nodded. “Y-yes. How did you do that? Who are you?”

They blinked, and something in their posture changed. They dropped the sword and stumbled backwards, scared.

Adora frowned. “She didn’t know. Did she?”

“No.” Rei answered as the scene changed. Now, Adora could see the same person from the farm-She-Ra reincarnated-walking around a town, examining the various wares that sellars and smiths had put out. Her hair has grown out and now she was wearing a white and red cloak, dirtied from travel. “Ever since the humans returned, so did a new species-the faunus. And along with them came a new form of power, Dust Crystals, which allowed these humans to use magic.”

She-Ra walked through town until she came upon a broken down cabin. “She-Ra had come looking for someone who was known to perform magic similar to her own. People called her the Witch, but She-Ra already knew who she really was.” She-Ra walked up the steps and prepared to knock, just as the door opened before her. Past the door was Catra-completely changed from when She-Ra knew her before, and yet, she didn’t seem to mind. 

“H-how-” Catra gasped as She-Ra threw her arms around Catra, hugging her tightly.

“It really is you…” She-Ra said, tears coming from her eyes. 

Catra froze, before she reciprocated the hug. “She-Ra? A-Adora?” Catra stammered, tears pricking at her eyes.

She-Ra pulled away and smiled. “Well, yes and no?” She said with a chuckle. “It is me, I’m just...not using Adora now.”

Catra grinned. “I can’t believe it’s actually you!” She said, blinking back her tears.

She-Ra wiped away those tears, smiling gratefully at her. “Of course it’s me.” She said calmly. “We have some things to talk about.” She said.

“Gee, you think?” Catra said teasingly. She pressed her lips to She-Ra’s forehead-who was much shorter than Catra now. She grabbed She-Ra’s hand and pulled her inside.

“Now that the two of them were reunited, they worked together to build a better life for themselves.” Rei said, as Adora watched as the house seemed to be repaired within moments. “Despite their trust of each other, they did hold their secrets. Catra, for her part, neglected to tell She-Ra what she did that got the goddesses so mad. And She-Ra didn’t tell Catra about her mission to collect the relics.” She said, as Adora watched the two talk on the porch where a table and some chairs laid. “But, despite these secrets, their love only continued to grow, as well as their control of new magics.”

The scene changed again, and there were now dozens of Nevermores attacking citizens. But within seconds of this change, Adora saw that the Grimm were being destroyed by two forces. As the last one was crushed to nothing, She-Ra and Catra rose from the ground. Adora was now wearing a golden chestplate and gold cloak accented with white markings. Catra wore a dark red and black dress suit. The people below cheered for them as they drifted away from the won battle. “Soon enough, the two had become god like figures to the humans and faunas. They even started to erect statues of them, honoring their great power and their kind hearts.” As Rei said this, two statues of the respective heroes appeared, gracefully made by hand from marble and granite.

“The two had created a kingdom from their new found fame and glory, and along with it came a family. One of orphans and misfits who didn’t quite fit in with the other humans and faunus, but fit perfectly into their own small family.” Adora watched as a royal room formed around her, and looked down to see children running around and playing as Catra and She-Ra watched them. “But, it wouldn't last for long.”

Adora watched as the room changed into an office, where Adora stood and watched the window and looked into a strange black orb. Adora looked over Catra’s shoulder and into the orb, and in it, she could see a war. Humans and faunus were brutally attacking one-another, killing each other quickly and without any mercy. “Well, this is going nicely.” Catra said with an amused voice.

“But they are killing each other, Catra.” She-Ra said, looking over at her.

Catra looked up from the orb and smiled at She-Ra. “You said it yourself. We need to bring humanity together. And the way I see it, we accept those that will join us, and destroy those who oppose us.” She said, and smashed her palm into the table.

She-Ra sighed loudly and looked back out the window, thinking to herself, when she noticed that in her own reflection, she could see her old self. “What are we doing here?” The reflection asked.

She-Ra jumped back with her hands raised. Catra quickly followed, standing by her. “What’s wrong, did something happen?”

She-Ra looked her in the eyes and crossed her arms, before she said, “I...I haven’t been completely honest with you.” Catra gave her a curious look before the scene changed.

“She-Ra told Catra about her meeting with Light, and about the relics.” Rei explained. “She was also afraid that Catra might be mad at her about it, but Catra was very understanding of the situation.”

Catra waited for She-Ra to end her story before she nodded. “Well, I must admit...it is a bit much, but…” Catra stood up and put her hands on She-Ra’s shoulders, and smiled. “It’s okay. I am glad you told me. But you have to understand that it doesn’t matter what they want!” Catra said, and threw her hands up in the air.

“What?” She-Ra questioned. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Catra playfully rolled her eyes and said, “It means that we can do whatever we want. We can rule this world without anyone telling us what to do! And if someone opposes us...well, I already told you, did I not?”

She-Ra watched Catra carefully, now seeing just how much the woman has changed. “...this...this isn’t you, Catra.”

“Ugh.” Catra groaned, and walked away from She-Ra. “I’ll give you some time to think about it. Maybe then, you will come to your senses.” Catra said as she walked out the door.

“As She-Ra processed what just happened, she had come to her senses, and she knew what she had to do.” She-Ra looked at her sword that hung up on the wall. She steadied herself and grabbed it, looking down at her reflection in the blade. “She had to stop Catra from tearing humanity apart.”

Adora looked around as the scene changed, and she saw She-Ra walking all the kids to the front door, but stopped when they saw Catra standing by the windows, her arms crossed. “And where do you think you’re going,  _ She-Ra _ .” Catra said, eyeing She-Ra.

She-Ra pulled for her sword and took a deep breath. “Catra, what you’re doing is wrong. This isn’t what she wanted.”

“Well I don’t care about what Light wanted!” Catra shouted as red electricity sparked from her hands. The children stepped back against the opposite wall, frightened. Catra looked back over to them and pointed to the door. “Leave.” She spoke sternly. “Get as far away from this place as you can.”

The children looked at each other, before they all bolted for the door. She-Ra watched them until the door closed, leaving the house empty, except for two brutal warriors. “Catra, please! It doesn’t have to be this way! We don’t have to fight-”

Catra hurled a bolt of lightning at She-Ra, sending her flying against the wall. “But it does have to be this way!” She shouted angrily. “You always,  _ always  _ have to be the hero in our story!” She-Ra got back to her feet just in time to block another bolt from colliding into her. “You always have to control my life!”

“That isn’t true-” She-Ra said, and swung her sword as Catra stepped too close.”

“Isn’t it?” She asked. “Look around you! Humanity won’t be able to get along! They will keep fighting each other and will eventually kill each other off.” Catra summoned an orb of dark fire and threw it at She-Ra. “And here you are, trying to save them. There is no way of helping them, so stop being so naive!”

She-Ra growled and aimed her sword at Catra, unleashing a blinding stream of light. Catra in return shot out a bolt of lightning that collided with She-Ra’s attack, and caused a massive explosion.

Adora covered her eyes and waited until the white spots faded, and looked upon the massive scene of destruction before her. She looked down to see She-Ra trying to crawl away. She looked up to see a slimy sludge of black goop start to take shape, until Catra stood above the fallen warrior. She kneeled down, looking into She-Ra’s eyes, and said, “You won’t win.”

She-Ra let out a small gasp as Catra stood up. She raised her hand up and took a deep breath, before a spiral of flames engulfed She-Ra, leaving nothing but dust and ash.

Adora looked to Catra, and noticed small tears gathering in her eyes, before everything faded away, leaving Adora alone in a barren landscape.

* * *

Adora smashed against a pillar as Catra crept closer, electric sparks jumping along her clawed fingers. Adora stood her ground and growled, holding her sword up. She let out a battle cry and charged recklessly at Catra. The goddess snarled and threw out her hands, sending a blast of lightning at Adora. The warrior dodged left and slashed upwards at Catra’s arm, dealing a deep cut into her skin. Catra shrieked and swung her arm at Adora, slapping her across the field. This time, she crashed into a Beowulf, knocking it to the ground with her. Adora regained her senses and channeled her magic into her fists and delivered a firm punch into the monster's face, obliterating it completely. Adora stumbled back onto her feet and took a deep breath. “Why am I still alive, Catra?”

Catra stopped and tilted her head in slight confusion. “What do you mean by that?”

Adora scanned for her sword, and saw it a few meters to her left. She slowly moved towards it as she talked. “You and I both know just how powerful you are, and it isn’t like you to pull your punches.” She leaned down and picked up her weapon, still keeping eye contact with Catra. “So why haven’t you killed me yet?” 

Catra froze for a moment, pondering what Adora had just said, and laughed. "What can I say? I like to play with my food." She said, smiling.

Adora casually rolled her eyes. “I know that’s not true, Catra.” She stepped closer, sword raised. “If there is an obstacle in the way, you don’t try to find a way around it. You simply destroy it. You’re far too impatient to ‘play with your food.’” Adora circled and stabbed a stray Grimm in the chest, and Adora turned back to her foe. “Like that! You have had each and every opportunity to attack me, to kill me. But you didn’t.” Adora stepped closer and closer, until she was within sword range of the goddess. Catra snarled and raised her arm up, but Adora said, “Tell me the truth, Catra. Please.”

Catra’s eyes widened and she froze. Adora waited for her to yell and swing a lightning bolt at her, but she didn’t. The goddess dropped her hand to her side as the electricity fizzled out, and she took a deep breath. “It won’t matter anyway.” She said quietly. “It won’t matter if I kill you, or your friends. They are coming.”

Adora lowered her stance, watching Catra carefully. “Light and Shadow.”

Catra nodded, and turned her back to Adora. “This will all be over soon...maybe then, they will stop my suffering.”

Adora sucked in a breath and shook her head. “...so that’s all you want?”

Catra nodded, glancing back at Adora. “...I’m sorry that you were forced into this. It’s always children that are the innocent ones. You didn’t deserve this life, Adora. And you don’t deserve what is coming next.”

Adora looked above Catra, and nodded. “You know...I heard that when you want to...kill yourself, that it isnt you that you hate, but something inside you instead.” Adora stepped forward, and wrapped her arms around Catra’s neck. She used her weight to pull Catra to the ground, and shouted “NOW!”

“What are you-” Catra shouted, but before she could fight back, she felt someone else jump on top of her. Catra looked up to the short, pink haired girl from Bright Moon with sparkly lights floating around her. The Silver Eyed Warrior, Glimmer. “You-”

“Shut it, Catnip.” The girl said, and closed her eyes. As Catra fought against the two girls that were holding her down, Glimmer opened her eyes and a blinding light surrounded them. Catra let out an ear shattering scream as the darkness within her was drained from her body. The Grimm that were surrounding them had burst into smoke after the light incinerated them. 

The three of them stayed like that for at most ten seconds, before Glimmer’s body gave out. The light flickered and faded before Glimmer flopped to her side, exhausted by the effort of using her special power for that long. Adora, still half-blinded from the girl’s power, crawled out from under Catra’s body and towards where her friend was. “Glim? Glimmer are you okay?” She asked, putting her hands on Glimmer’s shoulder’s. She leaned down to the girl’s chest and heard her heartbeat, slow but steady. Adora let out a relieved sigh before she wiped at her eye, wiping away the spots. “Rest up Glim.” She said quietly.

Adora stumbled to her feet and looked down at Catra. She gasped as she looked down at the transformed woman. Her skin, which was pure white moments before, was now back to its natural brown color. Adora kneeled down next to her and turned Catra’s head, noticing small scars and wrinkles along her face. Adora smiled, and placed two fingers on her neck, checking for a pulse, and her smile grew wider when she felt the gentle thumping of Catra’s blood flowing. “Catra…” Adora said, shaking her shoulder.

Catra’s eyes shot open, and Adora noticed that they were back to their normal blue and yellow colors. She looked up at Adora and snarled, before she punched the girl in the nose. Adora stumbled and fell to the floor, holding her nose as Catra quickly got back to her feet. She summoned her magic and aimed at Adora, before she really looked at her hand. Catra raised her hands to look at them, before she looked at Adora. “W...what did you do?”

Adora stood back up to her feet and looked at Catra. “It...it really worked.” She said between small giggles. “Glimmer did it! She drove the darkness out of you.”

Catra looked down at herself, examining every inch of her. “H-how? How is that possible?!”

“Her silver eyes!” Adora exclaimed. “I-it drove out the Grimm that was inside of Lonnie! So we thought that maybe it could work on you!”

Catra looked up and stared at Adora in astonishment. “...that’s what happened to her?”

Adora nodded. “And we were able to get it out of you too!” She exclaimed.

Catra turned her back to Adora, staring down at her hands. A smile slowly started to form on her face, before a flash of light shone from above them, And Catra’s hopes were dashed, as she was reminded of what she had done. “It’s too late…”

Adora looked up to see a Pegasus begin to descend from the darkened clouds, and realized just who she was looking at. “Light.” She muttered under her breath. She heard Glimmer groan behind her, and she went to her side.

Catra scanned around as what seemed like a portal opened meters in front of her, and Shadow in her humanoid form stepped out of it. “You better leave.” She said and turned to look at Adora.

The warrior helped a groggy Glimmer to her feet. “What? Why?”

Catra shook her head. “Humanity is still divided. They will destroy your world because of it. But...maybe they’ll spare it if I take the fall.”

Adora blinked, and shook her head. “What? Catra no-”

“What is the meaning of this?” A booming voice shouted from across the campus grounds. Shadow looked around the campus, until her eyes landed on Catra’s face. “ _ You _ .” She strolled forward, before she was only yards away from Catra. “Well well well, I didn’t think that you would be bold enough to bring us back, Catra.” She said calmly, looking around. “I see that you have been keeping my creations...entertained, while I was gone.”

“Now now sister.” The Goddess of Light said, as she landed on the ground. “I understand that you are not fond of this place, but we have been brought back.”

Shadow seemed to glare at her sister, and said, “Well, it is quite an inconvenience to me, if I can be honest.”

“You are always honest.” Light said. She looked down upon Catra and said, “I wasn’t expecting you to have summoned us. Where is She-Ra-”

“It is my fault!” Catra shouted at the goddesses, catching their attention. “I am the reason why humanity is still divided!”

Shadow crossed her arms. “What do you mean, Catra?” She said smugly.

“I have kept humanity divided! I didn’t mean to bring you back, but I-I didn’t know that it would bring you back.” Catra lied, as she started to have a panic attack. 

Light slowly shifted back into her humanoid form, and shook her head. “...you?”

“She is lying!”

Catra turned to look at Adora who was walking forward with her sword in her hand. “She is lying to you.”

“Ah, She-Ra. I was wondering where you were.” Light said.

“Adora what do you think that you are doing?!” Catra exclaimed.

“Let us handle this.” Adora said to Catra, before she closed her eyes. When they opened, they had turned darker, and seemed brown. “Greetings, Goddesses.” She said and bowed. Her voice sounded deeper and more mature. “My name is Mara. I was the host previous to Adora. And, I have brought excellent news.”

The sisters glanced at each other, before Light said, “Well, tell us.”

“While what Catra is saying is partially true, she didn’t divide humanity. In fact, she did quite the opposite.” Mara said. “She actually united all of humanity, humans and faunas alike.”

Catra stared at the girl in surprise. “What?” She asked.

Mara turned to look at Catra. “In your conquest to destroy Atlas, you had revealed yourself to the world. And because of that, humans and faunas alike joined together to fight against your armies. I’m sure you have noticed how unified the four kingdoms have been since Atlas, right?” Catra stared at her, dumbfounded. Mara rolled her eyes, and turned her attention back to the goddesses. “If you may find it in your hearts, I believe that we are ready to live amongst you.” Mara said, before she closed her eyes. “That is all that I have to say.”

She opened her eyes, and Adora’s slate blue eyes returned. She looked up to the goddesses, who seemed to be having a silent conversation with each other. Finally, they turned back to the two before them. Light spoke first and said, “Well, we will have to check for ourselves, but if She-Ra’s words are true, then I think that we are ready to return.”

Shadow nodded calmly. “I agree, sister. However…” She looked down at Catra, pointing her hand to her. “Catra here, has not learned her lesson, and she must be punished.”

“Wait!” Adora shouted and stepped in front of Catra. “Look, Catra has done a lot of things wrong. But you’re wrong! She has learned!” She said, before she realized what she had just said.

“...what, did you just say to me?” Shadow questioned.

Adora blinked, and shook her head. “Let me rephrase that. The reason that Catra had called you back was because she...she didn’t want to keep living. She called you back because she wanted to die. When she was lying to you, she was trying to protect the planet from her mistake. That was her choice. I didn’t tell her to do it, she did that on her own.”

Shadow lowered her hand, eyeing Adora carefully. “You are certain of this?” She questioned.

Adora nodded firmly. She held her sword up and stabbed it into the ground. “I swear to you. She has learned.”

“One selfless act doesn’t forgive all of the selfish acts that she has committed.” Shadow said.

“You are correct, sister.” Light said, tapping her fingers together. “But...it is a start.”

Shadow turned to her sister. “You can’t be serious-”

“Let it go, sister.” Light said, before she looked back at Catra. She waved her hand in her direction and said, “We will not kill you, Catra. But I have stripped you of your immortality. Whether you choose to die now, or if you want to live your life in a normal fashion, that is now your choice. We will not interfere.” She said calmly.

Catra looked down at her hands, and looked up at them. “I...thank you…” She muttered, speechless.

Light nodded, and turned away from them. “Come, sister. Let us have a look at what the humans have done since we’ve been gone.” She said and started to walk away.

Shadow nodded, and followed Light. “Agreed. And I am curious about these ‘faunas’ that She-Ra mentioned moments ago.” She said. They both faded away, leaving the two mortals to themselves.

Catra turned to Adora and said, “What the  _ hell _ were you thinking Adora?! You have done some stupid things in the past, but defying Shadow has to be the most idiotic thing that you could’ve done! I’m surprised that she didn’t destroy you on the spot! What were you thinking?!” 

Adora waited for catra to finish, before she laughed. She stepped forward and hugged Catra gently, making the woman flinch. “I was trying to protect you, Catra. You deserve a second chance, and I am not gonna stand by and let that be taken away from you.”

Catra stood there frozen, before she slowly hugged Adora back. She closed her eyes and sniffled, trying to hold back the tears. “...thank you, Adora.”

“Go on, let it out.” Adora said, patting her on the back.

Adora waited, holding Catra close, before she heard gentle sniffles against her shoulder. Adora held her gently, comforting her as best as she could. They stayed like that for a while, before Catra finally pulled away from the young girl’s embrace. She wiped at her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. “Well...t-thank you, She-Ra-”

“Please, just call me Adora.” She inisited.

Catra bit her lip and nodded. “...Adora, I thank you, for taking up for me. But, I don’t deserve your kindness-”  
“I am going to stop you right there, Catra.” Adora said. “I want you to listen to me and listen closely, now that your anger isn’t clouding your judgement. I know that I didn’t have to help you, and I know that we didn’t even have to come here in the first place. But I wanted to come here. I wanted to help you, because I believe that you deserve another chance.” She told Catra. “I believe that everyone, whether good or bad, deserves a second chance. You have had a hard and unforgiving life, and I understand why you went out of your way to do the things you did.

“Now, that does not excuse what you have done to everyone over the years, and it certainly doesn’t excuse what you have done to She-Ra over the centuries. But, if you are willing and ready to change yourself, then I think that you deserve a better life.” Adora said to her.

Catra studied her carefully, watching her eyes for any form of deception. But, to her, Adora was being genuine. She took a deep breath and said, “Thank you...I guess She-Ra was right.”

Adora tilted her head. “About what?”

Catra smiled. “About you, and your friend. That you can try and win a war with strength and knowledge, but all it takes is a simple and honest soul.”

Adora smiled, remembering what Mara had said about Glimmer. “I guess you’re right.” She acknowledged. She turned her head to the side and could see her friends looking over at her. Adora smiled and waved to them, and gave them a big thumbs up.

Catra noticed and smiled a little. “Before you go, I must ask.” Adora turned to her and nodded. “What do I do from here?”

Adora crossed her arms in thought, before she looked Catra in the eyes. “You may do whatever you want, Catra. It’s your life now.”

Catra turned her head and nodded. “I...I think I can work with that.”

Adora smiled and chuckled. “Well, then I hope that you can live your best life.” She gently pat Catra on the shoulder, before she ran over to her family, and threw her arms around them.

Catra quietly chuckled, before she noticed that Adora had left her sword in the ground. She stepped closer to it and tapped her finger on the handle thoughtfully. She glanced back over to Adora, who was happily celebrating with all of her friends, and smiled. Catra kneeled down and removed the mask that still rested on her face, before she laid it against She-Ra’s blade. “You may rest now, my love. It is all over.”

The woman’s ears perked up at a soft set of growls from behind her. She turned to look at a pack of Beowulfs who were carefully studying her. Catra turned her back to them and took a deep breath, and waved a hand in the air. One by one, she heard the creatures walk away from her, and she smiled. She looked up at the hole in the clouds, towards the bright blue sky above her, and, for the first time in her life, she felt happy.

_ She felt free. _


End file.
